Opening up and finding out what's inside
by HiDiNgFrOmYoU
Summary: OT3 Peter/Neal/El. Neal is invited to the Burke home for Christmas, however he ends up being invited into a totally unexpected experience with Peter and El as their 'boy'. BDSM themes, Threesome without actual sex, my first attempt at real BDSM, plz R&R!


So I decided a looooong time ago that I needed some White Collar stories in my bracket; however, the little buggers we all know and lover -cough- plot bunnies -cough- ran away from my WC stories T.T

BUT! I have finished this bit. I am apprehencious though, this is my FIRST EVER story to include BDSM and D/s elements in it! I am nervous yet excited. I hope I got a good handle on a Threeway relationship with these tones.

Warnings: BDSM themes, beginnings of D/s relationship between multiple partners, cursing in a dirty bad talk manner (and anywhere else, I have no filter sometimes), and all and out sexyness without them having actual sex!

I KNOW this is the absolutely WRONG season for this story...buuuut...sorry ^.^;

So for my first attempt at both BDSM stories and WC stories here is...

**Opening up and finding out whats inside:**

"El and I want you to stay with us over Christmas," Peter said honestly as the bullpen of the white collar crimes unit cleared. Another case solved thanks to Neal's conman tactics and Peter's superman tactics.

"Huh?" said conman made a stupid face that Peter couldn't help but think was cute. Even bemused the man was enticing.

"Stay. With. El. And. I. For. Christ-Mas," Peter said as if talking to a slow kid. Neal made a face at his tone. But he shrugged. The FBI was giving the whole team a week off for Christmas unless a big mega heist happened. Today was the first day of their 'winter break' as Neal mentally dubbed the vacation, the 21st and that ended on the 29th. It meant a few of the lower peoples had to stay and answer phones but even they got the actual Christmas day off.

"I'd love to Peter," Neal said in his customary charismatic voice. He flipped his signature hat onto his head and tugged his gray Burberry trench coat and followed the older man to the lifts.

-x-

"Neal! Welcome! I'm so glad you decided to come and stay with us," El said happily as she herded her husband and friend into the warm fire-lit living room. Neal smiled at El's inviting face as she brought warm Christmas gingerbread cookies out along with eggnog. He felt at home with her fussing and peaceful chattering about how their day was and how her client was absolutely bonkers for trying to plan a gala just a few days before Christmas.

"So this gala is to be held on Christmas eve at their home?" Neal asked pleasantly. El nodded and sighed.

"Unfortunately I have to be there at least for a few hours to make sure everything goes smoothly. So Peter and I will be going and of _course_ you can come Neal," El answered the question before it was asked, Neal smiled back honestly, El could always read him, and sometimes better then Peter or even Neal himself could. She truly was an admirable woman. He took another sip of eggnog to be polite. Honestly he hated the stuff.

"Thank you Elizabeth, I promise to be good," Neal said demurely. Peter snorted jovially.

"You better," Peter said tapping Neal's anklet. Neal grimaced and El mock punched Peter with a reproachful look.

The evening went off well, Neal fell asleep on the couch before they even had dinner and as he slept El and Peter talked as they ate.

"Do you really think he'll be receptive?" El asked quietly so as not to disturb their sleeping house guest.

"Definitely. The way he acts…the way he talks, he'll definitely agree," Peter insisted sipping a beer.

"But what if we're wrong? Neal might get scared away and we'll never get him in _any_ way," El continued. Peter caught her eyes. She knew she was being silly, and worrying over what was probably nothing, but she wanted this to work out so badly. She could see how badly Peter wanted Neal, hell she wanted him too. But she also saw things Peter overlooked…Neal had been in jail. Neal had been in supermax, a place for people a hell of a lot worse than him on the big-bad radar. She just worried about them both. They were both very important to her. She smiled easily "I know I'm just worrying. I'm sure everything will work out. And we'll deal with it if anything happens."

Peter smiled at his wife; he knew what she was worrying about. But he also knew Neal…this would work.

-x-

When Neal woke he was in the dark. Literally. He couldn't see a fucking thing. His heart rate sped up and he trashed once to ensure those were the only limitations to his movement, he nearly groaned when he felt a sharp snag on his wrists. He felt his clothing cling and rumple against whatever blankets he was on. With a deep sigh Neal mind calmed his fight or flight reflex to being restrained. He assessed his situation and took in deep breaths to slow hyperventilation.

His hands were tied in front of him and a blind fold was strapped around his eyes. A professional disk style one, with fleece lining at that. He twisted his wrists experimentally, silk binding.

"Peter! Elizabeth!" He called and there was no urgency to his voice. He understood what this was about now.

"He's awake." El's sweet contralto voice came to him.

"Neal, do you understand?" Peter's sharp baritone asked calmly, Neal jerked slightly as two pairs of hands touched him. He quelled his reflexes and nodded. The smaller pair of hands left his shoulders and unclasped his blindfold, yet he kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to see them now. He wanted to keep his mind clear to make this choice.

His mind clicked faster than the speed of sound until he reached his conclusion. They were really offering this to him? They weren't screwing with him?

"I do, do you?" He countered. He felt Peter's larger, stronger hands move to his and undo the binds. Neal relaxed slightly as he felt the binds loosen and fall away. He blinked his eyes open slightly.

"We do. Is this what you want? Us taking these liberties with you? Us controlling you? Dominating you?" Peter asked in a stern tone. Neal caught eyes with El first and then with Peter. El and Peter looked confident and strong; as they should, Neal felt a small smile tug at his lips and his devious look came to his eyes.

"You'll find I'm a hard sub to break, my walls are huge, I obey…only too well. I'm hard to hold and hard to keep," Neal warned. He sat up put El pushed him back down.

"We can handle you," El promised. She kissed his brow. "Go take a shower, use the toilet, and then meet us downstairs. We'll talk guidelines then. And you won't need anything; we left clothes in our bathroom."

Neal blinked at her forwardness but moved to follow her order instantly. His hands flying to his buttons and his belt as he strode towards the bathroom.

El and Peter watched with interest and building lust as the nearly flawless body was presented to them, well the back of it. Suddenly El was wishing she'd told Neal to give them a strip tease…if _that_ was the back!

-x-

Neal reveled in his shower. He couldn't start a day right without one, even if it was still nighttime. As he stood under the near scalding water he thought over the pros and cons of a D/s relationship with the two Burkes.

"They obviously share control…probably why they need a sub anyways. Neither can submit enough to please anyone," Neal mused aloud. He grabbed a shampoo at random, knowing they wouldn't want to wait for his primping and he knew they didn't have his brands either. He sniffed the shampoo and looked at the label before snickering. Peter used Igniting Citrus Axe shampoo/conditioner. Neal sniffed it, 'mmm…_citrus-_y.' "I wonder how long this is going to last…once they figure it all out." Neal sighed loudly and finished his shower. As he relieved himself he looked around for his required wares. Flushing and grabbing one of the big fluffy blue towels on the towel bar he spotted them on top of the hamper with a note.

'Neal, if you're reading this and if you put these clothes on then you are agreeing to be our boy. To be our sub. If you don't agree to that then put on your old clothes and come down to Peter and El. If you do agree, put on these clothes and come down to your knew masters

~Peter and El'

Neal chuckled at the final chance for him to get out. He appreciated them for giving him time to think with the shower and time to reconsider and escape. He looked at the clothes as he dried himself completely. His face froze.

Scratch the appreciation…

They were evil.

-x-

Neal treaded carefully down the stairs, trying desperately not to jingle too absurdly. When he finally reached the fire lit living room his cheeks were bright pink and his eyes were downcast. He realized just as he was leaving their bathroom that this was the point. Him being embarrassed and flushing was their point. He was theirs now. They got to see him in all his faces and all his states whenever they wanted…but that didn't mean he could just _stop_ being embarrassed.

"Neal, come here," Peter said appreciatively. He stood and held a hand out for Neal to reach them. Neal stood up straight and even though he diverted his eyes like the good sub he was, he walked to Peter's outstretched hand like a man. Or so he told himself.

They had dressed him in dark age style iron shackles; ankle and wrist irons that bound his legs and arms about a foot apart from one another with light weight but very strong chain, the locks were plastic numbered locks so they'd know if he broke them, the two chains were connected to a length of chain around his waist giving him enough length to raise his arms above his head and to walk easily enough. The only other shred of clothing he had on was plain and simple pair of Hanes thighty whities. And what was even more embarrassing than the obvious prison reference of his shackles was the fact that he was in Peter's underwear.

Neal stopped just shy of Peter's hand. He didn't have permission to touch his master, he looked at their reactions to his garb and he bit down a smirk, El was eating his image up and Peter had that look of prideful possessiveness on his face. He loved seeing Neal in his chains, in his underwear. Neal shivered slightly, not from the stares…stares didn't bother him any more…but it _was_ the middle of December and his bare feet were on cold wooden floors and the house wasn't heated _that_ well.

"Sit between us," Peter instructed easily. He placed a hand on Neal's forearm in a guiding way and Neal let himself be led to sit on the couch between the dom and domme. El reached out and put her hands on Neal's shoulders. Neal reveled in the sensations of them touching his goose-fleshed skin but kept his back straight and muscles taught.

"Neal we want you to tell us what you need, you obviously understand D/s relationships and you_ obviously_ have been a sub before, so explain what you want from a relationship like this and we'll tell you what we like," El asked with a kind voice. She removed her hands after a moment of realization that the tense sub wasn't going to relax to her hold. Their dynamic had changed when Neal woke up in their bed tied and blinded.

Neal sat there still for a moment then looked up at both of them; he let out a near inaudible sigh, "I…As much as it seems to the alternative, I like pain…and mostly, I need it…t-to…"

"To orgasm?" Peter asked helpfully. Neal was somewhat surprised Peter hadn't started teasing. Peter noticed his surprise. "Neal…when we're like this, nothing is open for interrogation or for teasing or attack. We need what we need."

"Oooook…well…I need it. I need to feel pain and I need to submit. I need to release all control to someone I trust to be able to hit subspace. I don't mind kinks, I've done a lot of them over time and just a choice few of them really bother me," Neal admitted blazingly, he was still looking straight ahead of him but a slight smile tugged at his lips at the memories. "But, I can fly with just the control thing. The pain is more of a turn on than a link to subspace."

"Anything specific you can't do or really like?"

"I **won't** be completely immobile," Neal automatically answered, a serious look coming over him. "And I like painful things like enemas or sounding…but I've not done either in a while so I'd have to work back up. And sex, I like the sex aspect too" He grinned wonderfully, "I also have…piercings…" his voice faded out. He glanced down at his chest, El and Peter hadn't even noticed the tiny clear piercing holders in each of Neal's nipples.

"Where else?"

"I had to get them all redone after I got out of prison…some of them are still fresh…"

"Neal…"

"The nape and hollow of my neck," Neal said easily. He touched both locations showing off two more barely noticeable, plastic holder rings. Peter was happy about Neal's level of intuitiveness to hide the piercings from plain sight. You wouldn't know they were there unless you were looking for them or touched them, especially under a suit and tie. "What…do you both…enjoy?" Peter also noted Neal's halting speech. That meant one of two things: a) Neal was a hell of a lot more embarrassed than he looked, _or_, b) _he_ was _actually _a natural submissive and he was getting closer and closer to falling into a submissive role with Peter and El.

"I like having complete control over someone, being the one to give them pleasure, pain, or take away their senses or movement. And a little streak of sadism is there too but I like taking care of people as well; comfort as well as hurt," Peter explained. Neal looked up at that but then refocused on his chains. "And I like taking a sub to subspace and holding them there, knowing that I am the one who they depend on to get them there and to care for them while they're there. I like the power I guess. Sex is good too." He winked. "But I'm a definite top!" He added seriously.

"That was obvious," Neal mumbled. El giggled and Peter huffed in an over-the-top way.

"I like giving and taking sexual pleasure. I like anal play, and playing with people's piercings, hot wax, clamps. I love being the one to give the pain and pleasure. It's not really sadism, I don't want to hurt unless there is also pleasure…I…just like being the one to give it out, to control that. I love giving the release and being able to torment with denied orgasm or sensation play like temp play," El said with a gleam in her eyes. Neal nodded in understanding, they were both power players. He'd been worked over by power players before, he really had to wait and see how this worked out with two.

"But Neal…we don't just want you for a night. We know you'll need time to experience us and see if we're what you want. El and I also don't expect you to be our 24/7 sub. We go from being dom, domme, and sub to being Peter, El, and Neal," Peter explained glibly.

"We want to give you till the end of this vacation, a type of trial period where you can see how you like the arrangement. And after this week you can decide to stay or go…and we won't suddenly hate you. You can reserve the right t ask for things to just be 'strictly friends' again," El explained. "What do you say? Give us a try?"

"I agreed already guys," Neal replied simply. "Do you think I'd be down here, freezing my butt off in chains and Peter's undies if I didn't want this?" Peter and El laughed easily with Neal's usual charming grin.

"Then up you get!" Peter exclaimed chasing Neal up the stairs. Neal stumbled along. El just smiled and turned off the gas logs before running up after them.

-x-

Neal groaned in relief as Peter cut the plastic locks and released Neal from the chains and El stripped him of the underwear. El scooted up next to the younger man and kissed his cheek. She drug her finger nails up over his nipple piercings. Neal stifled a moan and clenched his muscles against her as she scratched at his nipples and chest, making small ridges alone his chest. Neal whimpered as she moved away to allow Peter access. He moaned loudly as Peter leaned in a bit his neck possessively, sucking on it to make a dark red mark. Then he backed up to look his knew sub over.

"What's your word?" El asked sharply taking Neal by surprise. Neal blinked before looking at them both.

"It wasn't a hard question, Neal, your word?" Peter demanded. Neal sighed.

"Logan," Neal muttered. Peter pet him gently before backing up again.

"Don't speak unless you are asked a question or need to safe word. Understand? No other noises," Peter instructed. Neal nodded. El pulled him into a sitting position.

"What gauge are these?" El asked. Neal glanced at Peter who nodded.

"14 on the nipples and 16 on the nape and neck," Neal answered automatically. Then bit his lip as El started removing the retainers, they were sensitive and not to mention her fingers felt so damn good. She stood and left to get something before reaching for with a small jewelry box of jewelry bought just for their past part-time/just-for-a-scene subs, they'd never had a serious one while they were together and now Neal was here and El was excited to get to play. So she grabbed that and brought along some salt water cleaning solution and returned to the bed.

"What do you think Peter? Gold, silver, or acrylic?" El asked happily shuffling through the box. Peter shrugged, he'd never really seen the point to El piercing herself or Neal for that matter, his wife sported a pierced belly button and of course her ears. Although, Peter had to admit that he loved playing with her belly ring. Maybe it would be just as fun to play with Neal's? "Well clean the holes for me then," she sighed, rolling her eyes lovingly. Neal sucked in a breath as Peter's warm fingers spread the cleaner on cotton balls then across the nape of Neal's neck, dabbing at the hole. Neal closed his eyes at the feeling. The hollow of his neck was next then taunted by Peter as he dribbled the solution down Neal's chest missing his nipples on purpose before swabbing them carefully and twisting them sharply. Neal sighed out soundlessly and clenched his hands in an attempt not to make a sound.

El approached with her chosen implements, two ¾" long solid 22kt gold barbells with cubed ends that had a doorknocker O-ring at each end. She put one in the nape and one in the neck piercing. Then she pulled out two 22kt solid gold captive bead rings with a ½" diameter, these went in his nipples.

"Let me hear you moan," El teased as she twisted the sore nipples.

"Aaaaah," Neal moaned softly. El quirked a brow and leaned in and bit the left harshly. Neal yelped. "El!"

"Yes sweetie?" El teased leaning in to bite the other. Neal bit down on a groan of pleased pain and it came out a stuttered whimper.

"My turn El," Peter claimed quietly. El sat back, happy to watch her more territorial husband flaunt control over their new subbie. She could get off just thinking about Peter and Neal together. Now she got to watch and play. This was a good night.

Peter loomed over Neal before connecting their lips together tightly, possessively. Neal tried not to moan, Peter hadn't said he could.

"Let me hear you," Peter instructed. He grabbed Neal's wrists and shoved them above the younger's head holding them there with one hand while the other grasped Neal's cock in a tight grip, He started pumping the sub until Neal was straining and pulsatingly hard, with a painful jerk of the cock he let it go and stopped the kiss. He grabbed some bondage tape from El and taped Neal's wrists and forearms together then taped him to the headboard. Neal suppressed a wince but moaned loudly and pointedly at that, bucking his hips. Peter chuckled darkly. "You aren't getting it yet. Do I hav'ta put a cock ring on you or are you gonna be my good boy and wait?"

Neal didn't respond but just looked on.

"Speak."

"I-I'll wait." Neal grinned cheekily which earned him a rough fisting making him clench to keep from releasing his load.

"Good boy," Peter praised evenly. He waved El over and El sat herself on the other side of Neal she leaned over and the two of them kissed passionately, writhing and moaning. El took Peter's long, thick dick in her hands and started pumping roughly.

Peter sucked seductively on his fingers before starting to tease his wife with them. Flicking at her clit and inserting his middle finger over and over, striking her g-spot with practiced ease.

El was a moaning mess. Sweat was seeping down her skin and her fluids leaked over her husband's fingers as she kissed Peter deeply while tweaking her own nipples and groaning wantonly, bucking against him with fervor. Her eyes met Neal's and electricity sparked between them.

Neal, meanwhile, was unsure if he was in heaven or hell. He couldn't breathe properly from holding in the groans and moans at the site. His prick was aching and purple with need, he felt the throbbing pain in his balls and the chafing of the tape on his wrists. He was so close.

His eyes opened wide when El screamed in ecstasy and he felt slick fingers on his mouth.

"Suck them. Taste her," Peter nearly growled. El was lying next to Neal, panting from the intensity of her orgasm. Neal licked at Peter's fingers before sucking them into his mouth. He licked and sucked softly, playing with the fingers and tasting El's juices. She was delicious, he decided inwardly. Neal moaned low in his throat. He felt a hand in his hair and opened eyes he hadn't noticed he'd closed. "Ready to cum for me boy?"

Neal nodded, not wanting to let Peter's fingers out of his mouth.

"Good boy, but first you're gonna suck me off; my pleasure comes first tonight," Peter said in a gravely tone. Neal let the fingers leave his mouth and bucked against the bondage tape holding him to the headboard. "No, you'll do it from there." Neal's glazed over blue eyes took in the sight of the humongous, throbbing, dark red, veined monster Peter was telling him to blow.

Neal opened his mouth as Peter's cock's head was pushed against his lips. The angle was awkward but he still licked and suckled the tip of Peter's cock. He nibbled on the tip making Peter groan and thrust closer. Neal smirked around the thick erection as he took it further into his mouth. He sucked more and more until the tip hit the back of his throat, his gag reflex long gone, and he started bobbing his head to the best of his ability. But still two inches of Peter's length weren't able to fit. Neal couldn't help comparing Peter's cock to that of a Bucking Bronco's. Neal kept on sucking at just the right erogenous spots, licking and nibbling the veins and playing with Peter's glands.

"Aaaaaaaaah! That's it, good boy," Peter groaned, he rocked his hips gently so as not to choke his boy. "You're damn good at this Neal." Neal hummed around his erection while scarping his teeth against the thick flesh and that took Peter right to the edge. "Neal!" Peter hollered as he thrust roughly into the hot moist cavern before spewing his load down Neal's throat. "God…" Peter groaned, he pulled himself free of Neal's panting mouth. The younger man was panting deeply, his lips were bruised and he had a trickle of cum running down his chin.

"He was such a good boy Peter; don't you think you should take care of our new boy?" El asked from where she had watched the action next to them, a predatory smile on her beautiful face.

Neal looked up at her with bleary eyes, he bucked into the air, his erection purple with need and every muscle clenched to keep back his orgasm.

Peter smiled sincerely at Neal while he cut the bondage tape with a well hidden pair of scissors from the bedside table. Neal kept his wrists up until El took them down and massaged the pink skin. Neal bit back on a moan.

"You trust me Neal?" Peter asked. Neal nodded ardently, his bright blue eyes burning with desire. Peter kissed Neal's bruised rosy lips before taking the conman into an embrace, pulling him until he was laid out against Peter's chest. El's lithe fingers started stroking Neal's length as Peter held him and kissed him sensually. El teased his slit and stroked up and down, scratching the enflamed skin with her nails making Neal squirm against her and keen into Peter's mouth.

"Come for me, come for us," El instructed giving a squeeze to his heavy ball sack. Neal keened and bucked as he came all over El's hands. Peter's heavy arms holding him down and holding him in place, the pain of El's nails and the force of his orgasm ripped through him, he bucked to get free but Peter held him as the spasms ran through him.

"El…Peter…" Neal groaned softly, his whole world went white; everything was fuzzy and warm and…bliss. His conscious mind retreated into his subconscious, letting his eyes slide shut and his body sag.

He was safe, he was warm, Peter was holding him and protecting him, El's hands were wiping him down. His body was so sated and his mind went away.

-Peter POV-

Neal was beautiful as he orgasmed. Bucking and fighting like a wild cat trying to get free then falling limp in my arms like a sleepy kitten. It was…enchanting. I watched his eyes shine and go wide with pleasure and sweat skim down his thinly carved face, his lungs contract and retract as he gasped and panted; it was a beautiful sight to see.

El winked at me as she started wiping him down with a cloth. His whole body shuddered under her touch and I held him a little tighter. His eyes rolled back and he just laid there; he was flying. El nearly moaned when she took in the expression on his face.

"He's gorgeous Peter, just look at him," El said with a devious glee in her voice. I nodded and leaned back on the pillows with Neal laying on me. "Is he really that deep? I just teased him all over and he barely responded." She looked on with interest as I stroked Neal's face gently.

"He's deep. It took a while but I figured out a way to pull him down without punishment or just an intense petting session like I thought he'd need. The combination of my confining him and your stimulation pushed him over the edge," I explained as I searched her face. "You've never taken a sub down have you?" She shook her head.

"No, I've only ever done the kinky play we had with those scene-subs, never a serious D/s relationship Peter…I know I told you that," El said with an incredulous tone. I just smiled at her and eventually she smiled back.

Eventually El changed into a slip and crawled up into bed with us after taking a shower herself. We'd have to have Neal change the sheets tomorrow. And we'd have to see how severe his training before had been, we weren't nearly as strict as he seemed to think we would be. Neal needed a firm hand and constant presence but he didn't need to be beaten for the slightest mistake. He wasn't our whipping goat.

El pulled our duvet over the three of us and I turned so Neal was cradled between us. He was still so deep I was slightly worried at how slow his breathing was, but when he snuggled into El's arms and pressed back against my chest I knew he was just fine.

-x-

So: Bad, Good, Great, NEVER DO IT AGAIN!, or I WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER! Because this is set up with the idea to MAAAAYBE add more, but I have NO idea if I will, it really depends on what reviews say to me. If it seems best as a one-shot a one-shot it will stay!

~Ley


End file.
